'Frijolito' Premieres this Monday
September 26, 2013 IBC-13 Haponation’s much-awaited afternoon teleserye topbilled by the child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. leads powerhouse cast of new afternoon teleserye, Frijolito premieres this Monday (September 30), 4:00pm. Based on the 2005 hit Argentina telenovela, the Philippine remake of Frijolito is Bimby's first leading role. Part of IBC-13’s Haponation, Frijolito is led by Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. In the said afternoon teleserye, Bimby will be playing the role of Ignacio "Frijolito" Lizárraga, a young boy of rich kid in high school while he is handsome. Nacho (Jeric Raval) discovered that he could seduce girls by giving them gold rings. With his buddy Lucho, Nacho fornicated with many, many girls, and then never went out with them again. Sometimes Lucho "helped" Nacho by putting a date rape drug in the girl's drink, though Nacho was not aware of this. Being from a rich family, when study medicine, last night he had impregnated Margarita (Rica Peralejo). Lucho had actually drugged both Nacho and Margarita, leading to lack of inhibition and fornication. In the morning Margarita woke up naked and abandoned. Aside from Bimby, also part of Frijolito are impressive array of actors will further bring brilliance to the teleserye–Jeric Raval, Rica Peralejo, Paolo Ballesteros, Inah Estrada, Lance Lucido, Karen Reyes, Michael Flores, Chacha Cañete, Lito Legaspi, Cacai Bautista, Ian de Leon, Chienna Filomeno, Eddie Gutierrez, Charee Pineda, Dominic Roque, Perla Bautista, Jake Roxas, James Blanco, Dennis Padilla, JM Rodriguez, Gloria Diaz and Dan Alvaro. It is under the direction of Rory Quintos. Frijolito, starting this Monday (September 30), 4:00pm on IBC-13’s Haponation. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow @ibc13 on Twitter. IBC-13 To Introduce New Shows IBC-13’s new lineup hosts (from left): Boots Anson-Roa, Janine Tugonon, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel, Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Victor Anastacio and Hans Mortel, Anja Aguilar and Drew Arellano AS PART of its efforts to attract audiences, Canoy-led IBC-13 has revamp its primetime programming during the weekends by launching 10 new shows prepared a strong lineup of shows. Under the current leadership of Eric Canoy as chairman, Boots Anson-Roa as president and CEO, Lito Ocampo Cruz as vice-president, former ABS-CBN employee Freddie M. Garcia as vice-chairman and Laurenti Dyogi as chief entertainment content officer, the Kapinoy network is set to air these new programs starting weekend. Under the Panalo Weekend, eight new programs will debut on Saturday, starting with the PBA Governor's Cup from 4 to 6 p.m. The reality talent search Superstar Circle with Janine Tugonon follow at 6 p.m. The feel-good sitcom habit Maya Loves Sir Chief starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap at 7 p.m. A teen drama anthology Dear Heart (produced by IBC-13 and Viva Television) at 7:45 p.m. hosted by Nadine Lustre, the sitcom for the boys Whattaboys featuring today's top stars are AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel at 8:45 p.m. It will be followed by the gag show T.O.D.A.S. at 9:30 p.m. Another batch of 5 programs will begin airing Sunday night, beginning with the PBA Governor's Cup at 3 p.m. This will be followed at 7 p.m. with the reality singing search Born to be a Superstar (produced by IBC-13 and Viva Television) hosted by the young singing diva Anja Aguilar, then the local version of game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Drew Arellno at 8 p.m., ONE FC at 9 p.m. and the Pinoy action movie block Sunday Sinemaks at 10 p.m. "People deserve to the weekends, and hoping to achieve with these programs," Ms. Roa told reporters. "prepared a strong lineup of shows that are both fun and informative," she added. The new weekend shows are the first big programming move that Ms. Roa has implemented since his appointment as IBC-13 president and chief executive officer tasked by IBC-13 head honcho Eric Canoy to turn around the sequestered broadcast network. IBC’s president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, will have a meeting with a press to introduce their new shows, with head of entertainment content Laurenti Dyogi. The Kapinoy Network also registered an advertising revenues of P13 billion for the fiscal year 2012. The network posted a market share of 25%, the net income of P1.1 billion. Ms. Roa hopes to attract audiences with the new shows. "Doing is counter-programming," she told reporters. "Viewers of innovations," she added. Mr. Dyogi said they evaluated IBC-13’s strengths. "We know that IBC-13 has been strong during the weekends. Programming changes, we prioritized the weekend lineup," he told reporters. IBC-13 used to air the Pinoy movies on weekends from Viva Films and Regal Films. Mr. Dyogi said that the network will beef up its weeknight primetime programming next month with the launch of another batch of shows led by the children's teleserye about an angel Carita de Angel starring Mutya Orquia with Sam Pinto and Richard Quan, and also with the afternoon teleserye Frijolito starring Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. with the action star Jeric Raval and Rica Peralejo.